<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fathers and Sons by agoldengalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827141">Fathers and Sons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy'>agoldengalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extended Scene, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mr. Miyagi’s father passes, Daniel does his best to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fathers and Sons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha not me watching the karate kid movies for the first time and getting too attached<br/>I love found family more than life itself so here’s this, I have to watch cobra kai next</p><p>kudos/comments always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daniel lay in bed, staring listlessly at the ceiling as the sky darkened outside his window. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the sky was just a little lighter than he remembered it being just a moment ago. The beginnings of quiet orange light streamed through the window in simple rays on the wooden floor. There wasn’t a single sound in the house, and for a moment, he considered rolling over and trying to sleep again. He was tired, but wide-awake at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was a reason for the restless sleep, and he wasn’t going to ignore it. Pushing himself onto his elbows, he stared at the ceiling for one more moment before sitting up completely, turning toward the window. The village below was quiet; not even the early morning farmers were out. And yet, the boy turned and got to his feet, stumbling around to pull clothes on over his sleeveless shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Daniel descended the stairs, finding it dark, lit only by the gradually lightening sky outside of the windows. Keeping a palm trained on the wall, he walked forward and knelt beside one of the nearby tables to look at the teapot. A teacup sat beside it, and to his surprise he found it still full and still warm. Somehow, he knew whose it was. Lifting his gaze toward the door, he straightened up and quietly made his way out onto the porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent down and pulled his shoes back on as the sound of soft crying reached his ears. Setting his jaw, he slowly walked toward the source, brows knitting together. Yukie leaned against the balcony, laundry haphazardly thrown in a basket beside her. She seemed to sense his approach, or maybe she heard him, so she sniffed, though she kept her gaze downward. “Good morning, Daniel-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much good about this particular morning, was there? Still, he supposed, it was only proper. “Good morning,” he replied softly, walking over to stand beside her, though he kept his eyes ahead. “I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a humorless chuckle, reaching up to wipe her eyes. “No need for apology.” With that, a quiet breeze ruffled their hair. She sighed shakily, and he felt the older woman’s eyes on him, as if she wanted to say something. He met her gaze. “Daniel-san…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he, Yukie?” He knew already. He knew exactly what she was going to ask of him, and he was sure she knew he was itching to get the answer. She seemed stunned for a moment, and then she smiled a little, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are good student,” she said softly, reaching to place her hand over his. “He is by the sea. Been there for hours. I...cannot help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel nodded understandingly, taking a step back from the balcony and bowing to her in respect. “Thank you. I’ll do my best.” He sent a small smile her way, then descended the steps of the porch and began walking. Even if nothing he said would help Mr. Miyagi, at the very least, he wanted to be there for him the way Mr. Miyagi always was for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sound of quietly crashing waves reached his ears, he slowed his pace, catching a glimpse of a single silhouette sitting on the rocks. The sky was blocked by gray clouds, and yet the sand below was still bathed in orange. Taking a deep breath, Daniel made his way over, silently climbing over one of the rocks to sit beside his teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked, but only for a moment. Miyagi looked just as he always did, but a sadness that Daniel could relate to emanated from him, as did exhaustion. Blue, somber eyes stayed trained on the waves ahead, as if he had not even noticed his student’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel let the quiet between them stretch for a little while as he tried to think about what to say. His first thought was to ask if he was okay, but of course he knew the answer; in fact, he knew better than most. So he drew a breath and spoke. “You know, when my father died I spent a lot of time thinkin’ I wasn’t such a great son. Like maybe I...coulda listened more, or spent some more time with him.” It had been long enough, now, that talking about it didn’t hurt as much. And if his story would help Miyagi, nothing else mattered. “I felt so guilty, you know, like...like he did everything for me, and I didn’t do anything for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyagi was still silent, though the boy didn’t expect any response. He looked back at the old man, who seemed to have virtually no reaction to his words except for the gradual reddening of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then one day I realized I did the greatest thing for him before he died. I was there with him, and I held his hand, and I said goodbye.” He lifted his gaze once again, noticing a quiver to Miyagi’s lip, and the tears that had welled up in his eyes but refused to fall, even though he didn’t break his stare from the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel sighed softly, his heart breaking at the sight, placing a comforting arm around him. The silence resumed, and they both watched the waves roll. It was so difficult to see Miyagi like this. His strong, funny, kind teacher; the man who had become like a father to him in his own way. There was nothing that could be done to ease the pain of grief, so all he could do was hold him like this for as long as he needed. To be the person he wished he had when </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>father had died and hope it would be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As tears slowly rolled down the old man’s cheeks, a part of Daniel was grateful. He could tell Miyagi had been trying to hold it in, but that wasn’t healthy. He knew from experience. “It’s okay to cry, Mr. Miyagi,” he said softly, looking back at him. His teacher drew in a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment, then turned his head to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel-san.” His voice broke, and he choked out a sob. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel felt his heart shatter, and before he really knew what he was doing, reached forward and pulled Miyagi into a tight hug. For a long moment, nothing happened, but then Miyagi’s arms slowly lifted to return it, almost just as tightly. Daniel hoped that maybe, if he hugged him tight enough, his shaking might eventually cease. The quiet, almost child-like whimpers were so uncharacteristic, and yet Daniel recognized them in himself, in his mother, as if it were yesterday. The pain of losing a parent was one he wouldn’t wish on anyone in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the tears slowed and his grip on Daniel loosened enough to pull away. “I am glad you are here with me,” he said gruffly, throat no doubt sore. “Not know what I would have done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel managed a small smile, shaking his head. “I will always be here for you, Mr. Miyagi. I...meant what I said when I told you you were more important to me than anything.” For a moment, there was another shine to Miyagi’s eyes, so Daniel continued dismissively, not wanting to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cause</span>
  </em>
  <span> of tears this time. “Besides, I’m sure you would be fine.” Slowly, he let his arms drop from his teacher’s shoulders, and got to his feet, placing a hand on the old man’s back to help him up. “Come on, we should get inside. You look exhausted. A nap might do you some good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Maybe, Daniel-san. We still must go to market today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel kept his hand on Miyagi’s back just to guide him as they left the beach, rolling his eyes. “The market’ll still be there later, won’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet chuckle escaped him. “When did you become so wise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been!” he insisted, earning another chuckle, finding a smile on his own face, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hai, maybe you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Daniel guided his teacher inside, he couldn’t help but wonder if his father and Miyagi’s father could be friends, like they were. If there really was some heaven up there, he liked to think that they were still being watched over now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d be okay. After all, they had each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>